50 Reasons - 47 Miscommunication
by Sophiasown
Summary: My contribution to the Richonne Just Desserts 50 Reasons challenge - #47 Miscommunication.


There was a pep in her step, a certain swagger that added to her elation. She was counting down the minutes to when she would see Rick again. She had been in an obligatory black hole of books for two weeks. Her two final exams were now over. During that time she resigned herself to eating food that could be found in a microwaveable box and had minimal cooking time. She allowed herself some occasional face time with Rick who was very supportive of her sabbatical. He had always admired her commitment to completing her second degree in Criminology, so he gave her the space required to achieve success in her exams.

Facetime sessions had two facets, _how are you_ to _how horny are you_? It left them both needy and wanting of the other. It was a big adjustment from being together most of the time for the past year to a two week hiatus. She missed his smooth, southern voice in her ear, missed the way he laughed wholeheartedly at her jokes. She missed the way he catered to her every whim and fancy.

Phone sex left her more frustrated than satisfied and she was ready for the real deal now. He had been patient and understanding, promising he would be waiting on her when her exams were over. If there was one theory that she helped solidify was distance _does_ make the heart grow fonder.

She missed her man and she was ready to cater to him for his patience.  
After a brief conversation last night they decided she would drive to his house where they would spend the day together indoors. The plan was perfect for her because she had plans.

She bought ingredients to cook his favorite meal, a six pack of his favorite beer and a sexy lingerie she was eager to wear for him just so he could undress her. Her stomach quivered with anticipation of feeling his determined fingers on her body again.

The drive to his house in King County took her thirty minutes. She adjusted the cute but short yellow sunflower dress she donned, grabbed her picnic basket and overnight bag and exited her volvo. Her mind was a bit puzzled by the four cars that decorated his driveway but she strolled up to his door and rang the doorbell.  
Her ear perked up at the loud laughter coming from what could only be Rick's house.

The door swung open and she grinned seeing his face full of scruff. He was still quite handsome. His blue eyes morphed dark as his brows furrowed.  
"Michonne! Honey…..what are you doing here?" His tone was oddly surprised.

"We have a date remember!" She willed the sarcasm out of her voice.  
Why wasn't he letting her in?

"Yeah baby….we do...but sunday," he clarified, taking her in from the yellow headband around her pretty locs to her pretty pink toes.

"Rick, we agreed last night we'd spend Saturday together. Today!" She coaxed any irritation from her voice, sometimes his brain could be scattered.  
The chatter inside was louder with the door open. Her eyebrows perked up and revelation sparked her brain.

"You have company?"

"Michonne I said Sunday because the guys and I had plans to watch the game today," he explained, his tone repentant.

She yanked her phone out of her bag and pulled up their chat. Satisfaction crawled on her face as the evidence on the screen proved she was right. They agreed to Saturday.

"Our message said Saturday."

He peeped on her screen and closed his eyes momentarily, realizing he had made a big mistake. He had gotten their days mixed up. He had sworn he said Sunday, in his head he meant Sunday.

It was a minor miscommunication.

Michonne watched the juggling of decisions on his face and snickered to herself.  
She was eager to see him after a two week absence, clearly he wasn't.

"You're right. It is today. I'm sorry babe! But the guys are already here…." His voice trailed off at the end of his words.

"I'm gonna go." She was going to make his choice easy, although she didn't take too kindly to his hesitation in choosing her over his friends.

"No! No! Please don't go. It's been two weeks. I've missed you like crazy." He swooped her small frame in his embrace and kissed her neck.

With one Rick hug her resolve broke.

"The game will be over in a bit. You can hang with us. Then the guys will leave and you and I could have some alone time." He pecked her lips as he took her bags and kicked the door closed.

She forced a smile through her lips, she didn't want to watch the game.

What she wanted was Rick.

He saw through her fake grin.  
"You're not mad are you? I can't just throw the guys out. You'll have fun. I promise. We'll be like one big happy family." His sweet face beckoned a positive response from her.

"We'll be like One. Big. Happy. Family."  
She passed through the TV room and greeted the rambunctious bunch. She knew Rick's friends, they were always friendly towards her and they had hung out a few times.  
There were two newbies who had recently joined the precinct where Rick worked. Ezekiel King and his baby brother Noah. Tyrese and Shane hailed her out and returned their focus back to the game on the large screen.

"Get comfortable babe. Maybe you can make us some sandwiches," Rick suggested as the guys brought him up to speed on the latest play.

Michonne bit her lip and raised her brows at Rick's request, the fact that he looked like an advertisement for wranglers jeans in a white henley, dark denims and his cougar hat did nothing to reduce her irritation. At least that's what she told herself. She needed to be strong.

He was making her wait through a game to be with him and now he wanted her to make him and the guys sandwiches? As though she was a maid? In a few more minutes she'd be invisible to him today.

It wasn't going to fly. She didn't take too well to being ignored.  
She made her way to his bedroom and pulled out her phone to dial her friend Sasha. She knew her girl wrote the playbook on payback.  
After a brief synopsis of the faux pas of the day Michonne felt validated that Sasha was just as pissed as she was.

"Nooo girrlll! You need to teach your man a lesson! He practically chose his guys over you and he's ok with you just sitting there? No way!"

"You read my mind Sasha! This is why we're friends. And I have the right punishment to dish out. By the time I'm finished with Rick Grimes he'd never want to see another game again." Her laughter was sinister.

"He gonna learn today! Call me later with the deets! Bye girl!" Sasha went off with a click and Michonne made a move to put her subterfuge in place.

… **.**

He observed the looks on their faces but it was his new buddy Ezekiel whose face he studied the most. He couldn't take his eyes off Michonne. Rick was confounded by her actions and her choice of clothing since she had come out of his bedroom and sauntered to the kitchen, only to return to the TV room with a tray full of snacks and sandwiches but extremely scantily clad.

He was barely holding onto his control. He didn't want any other man looking at her. Zeke stared at Michonne like he was a starving man and she was his last meal.

Zeke's younger brother Noah was stuttering his way through sentences. Awe struck by the vision that was Michonne.

The game commentators appeared as noise pollution in the background. He already lost track of the score.

He heard her laugh at a joke Tyrese made and his tolerance broke.

"Michonne." His tone was slightly gruff, "what exactly are you doing?" He gazed around for a blanket or jacket to throw over her curvy, bare body. She paraded about the men in a ridiculously short pink halter top and a pair of jeans cut offs, brief to the point the beginning pegs of her round bottom was visible.

If he could see it, so could the other fellas.

She was alluring. He was pissed.

"What does it look like silly? I'm fixing the guys some food….just like one big happy family." She leaned over to dish out the beer among the rowdy crew, the top of her cleavage drew enough attention from the men to drive Rick off a cliff.

Poor Noah had spilled his drink, unable to focus.

"Noah! Eyes up here!" Rick demanded from the youngster who only had eyes for his girlfriend.  
Michonne wanted to laugh so badly, her gimmick was working. He didn't have much of a choice but to pay attention to her now  
She padded her way back to the kitchen to retrieve some more snacks for Rick's insatiable friends. Her walk sexily pronounced knowing all eyes would be on her.

"Rick you are one lucky son of a gun!" Ezekiel spoke up, "you better lock her down man! I would kill for a woman like that!"

Rick squinted at his friend, Ezekiel wasn't even trying to be vague about the fact he was checking his girl out.

Michonne returned to the living room with a tray of Doritos chips and dip, settling herself between the guys. They scrambled to make room for her on the couch, young Noah had fallen off in hope she would sit next to him.

Rick watched the scene with disbelief, he felt the vein at the base of his neck bulge with pressure.  
Michonne took a block of ice from the ice box centred on the table and used the frozen square to trail her face, then her neck, then dipped down to the top of her cleavage.

"Seriously babe…..it is so hot in here. Can you turn up the air condition?"

The game was completely forgotten, Ezekiel, Noah, Tyrese and Shane's attention had shifted to the beautiful distraction that was Michonne. She was making them sweat with the heat she was giving off, so he couldn't quite understand why she herself was feeling hot.

The weather most days was sweltering, which was typical Georgia heat. He had installed air conditioning units in most of the rooms and a small indoor swimming pool with the wide open floor plan that was his house.

He was hoping that someday soon Michonne could make his bachelor pad a home.

"Yeah Rick, you gonna have your girl hot like this?" Ezekiel asked, his eyes glimpsing at the dark beauty in between him and Tyrese.

"I know! I'll grab my bathing suit and take a dip in the pool." She was being evil and she knew it. Rick's eyes were bulging at the thought of Michonne parading around these idiots with her bikini on.

"Anyone care to join me?"

"I don't mind!" Ezekiel stood up, forgetting time and place and every measure of propriety. Momentarily forgetting who Rick Grimes was.

"Ok! That's it! Party's over! Everybody out!" Rick shouted, keenly aware of the smirk on Michonne's face.

"What? It's over? But I was having such a good time!" Noah complained into the air.

"Rick's been Mich-owned...that's what happened. C'mon let's go buddy." Shane was aware there was something deeper brewing between the two lovers. After minor grumblings the men left and the house was clear.

Rick and Michonne both stood with arms folded, their gazes locked, daring to see who would break the tense silence first.  
She gathered her wits and trotted to his room, her backside packed with a little extra sway that demanded his attention.  
He followed behind her and closed the door, ready to hash out whatever it was that was seething between them.

"You mind telling me what's happening here?" He gestured with his hands at her clothes or rather lack of it.

Her arms still folded she said, "a game is more important to you than I am?" Her voice came out like a breathy explosion of words.

"You know that's not true, so speak your mind." His voice was pinched and she was silently wishing the words he spoke to her over the last fourteen days would be backed up by some action.

"Two weeks Rick! We haven't seen each other in two weeks and then I come over with all these plans and the guys are here and you want me to make sandwiches and watch y'all watch the game!? You're not gonna expect me to feel slighted?" She huffed out a breath before continuing, "Ok! So we got the days mixed up but all I wanted was to see you. Spend the day with my man. Is that wrong of me to want that?" She erased a few steps between them and his eyes ate up her ridiculously sexy figure.

Fighting with her was a sex dance all of its own.

"No it's not. In my head our day was supposed to be tomorrow, I'm sorry we got the dates mixed up. I'll take the blame." He loved that they could always share their minds with each other. Admitting when they were wrong was never a sign of weakness. He saw the error of his ways, he had been an idiot.

He had chosen friends and a game over the woman who had changed the game for him.

"I love the guys….I do….," she trailed off, taking two more steps towards him. They were now inches apart and she couldn't take her eyes away from the steely wall of his chest.  
Rick couldn't stop staring at her round globes, his fingers ached to touch her. He felt like poor Noah, except he had the right to lust after her.

"They obviously love you too," he said glad he was able to construct a grammatically correct sentence. He added an eye roll for good measure thinking about the ridiculousness of his buddies.

She laughed, he had been jealous of the attention they had showered over her.  
There was something to be said of all kinds of men bathing her with attentiveness when she only desired the eyes of one man. Nothing or no one could ever sway her.

He licked his lips and finally closed the distance between them.  
"Tell me how I can make it up to you," he said burying his face in her neck, simultaneously loosening the buttons on her pants. He knew exactly what she wanted. He knew what he could do to make amends.

"You can touch me here." She touched her pillowy soft lips in demonstration. She wasn't wasting any time. She knew what she wanted and it was the man in front of her. The one she had fallen in love with on a rainy day in a parking lot just over a year ago.

"And here." She circled the brown nubs of her breast after he stripped her of her halter top.  
"You can also kiss me here." Her hands dipped inside her blue thong. Her eyes and body were greedy with anticipation.

"Yeah? That's what you want?" He acquiesced to her wishes and felt her hands wrestle with his own belt buckle as a reward.

When they were both naked he lifted her effortlessly and placed her on his bed. The blue sheets in lovely contrast against her rich skin. They kissed eagerly, hands and fingers frantically making up for lost time. Her eyes closed of their own volition when she felt him part her legs and slide into her. Her hips undulated and her hands tightened around his back pulling him deeper inside. She felt whole when their bodies were joined. He righted her in ways where she was wrong without him.  
He filled her as he moved deeply, both panting and trying to hold onto each other like anchors.  
Rick aimed for her mouth again, his tongue teasing hers.

He felt the change in her body when they connected, he knew she was sincere when she said she had missed him during their time apart, but she did what needed to be done and it had paid off. She was better than him in that regard. He was unable to function without her and had just repressed any craving he had for her voice, her body, her touch. Convincing himself that once she was in his orbit again life would return to normal for him.

He found her on one of his darkest days and she had been the sun for him ever since.  
His life was dull when she wasn't around and there was no way to cope but numb himself out during her absence.

He was feeling every inch of her now, she clenched him with her heat. He vowed to never let her leave his side again. She whispered his name and he knew she was close. He tried to control his orgasm but her passion was intense and his thrusting increased.  
He felt her core tighten around him and she shattered in his arms. He followed soon after, electric volts of their coming together roaming his body. They both fought to control their breathing.

He rolled over and pulled her into his arms, his hands soothing her back in a circular motion.  
"Three things, One - two weeks is too long for us to be away from each other. I think it's time you moved in. Two - the guys are never coming over here again! And Three - maybe we should miscommunicate more often."

He looked down at the beauty in his arms after a few seconds of nil response.  
Michonne hadn't hear a word, she had dozed off with a contented smile on her face.


End file.
